


Fear Won't Win:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 3X20: Olelo Pa'a (The Promise) Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Attraction, Bad Days, Boys Kissing, Broken Bones, Character Death, Concerns, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 Olelo Pa'a (The Promise), Established Relationship, Eye Injury, Family, Fear, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nightmares, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: There is attraction between Steve & Danny, But ever since Steve brought his best friend, Freddie Hart home, to be buried. He is afraid to lose him too, He abruptly leaves, & goes home, where he can let out his emotions, & frustrations, What will Danny say or do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: Sorry, This starts my series, Kind of a short one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: There is attraction between Steve & Danny, But ever since Steve brought his best friend, Freddie Hart home, to be buried. He is afraid to lose him too, He abruptly leaves, & goes home, where he can let out his emotions, & frustrations, What will Danny say or do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, This starts my series, Kind of a short one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't believe the way that their teammate, leader, & love one, Commander Steve McGarrett, had left HQ, They knew he was having a hard time, cause he was reliving his best friend, Freddie Hart's death all over again, since he got home from North Korea.

 

"He is really starting to worry me", The Ex-Surfer said, as she was tearing up, she hated to see one of her ohana in pain, & in misery, So, She immediately wants to fix the situation, "We got to help him, He's ohana, He needs us, No matter what he says, He doesn't deserve this, Not at all", The Two Men agreed with her, & her cousin said this agreeing with her. "Cuz, I know we got to help him, But the hell he is going through, We can't imagine it", He said with a shudder, & went on to say, "All we can do is be there for him, & support him through this", Danny added this to what Chin is saying.

 

"Plus, This isn't any ordinary stuff he is going through, This is all mixed up with the Navy, & he needs to figure out what to do next, Sweetheart, If it makes you feel better, I will talk to him, Get a feel of what's going on", The Blond offered, His two friends hugged him, saying, "Thank you, Danny", & they went on with their work, & try to put Steve out of their minds for awhile. Danny said thinking to himself, after taking a break from a report, **"God, Help Steve through this hellish nightmare, He's a great guy, & deserves happiness"**, With that he went back to work.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was in his misery, as he was having a glass of whiskey to calm his nerves, "God, I am useless to everyone, Even to Danny, Why would he want me after all of this ?", he thought to himself, He thought about Freddie, & the guilt of leaving him over 3 years ago, & it was killing him, every inch of him. He took a sip of whiskey, finishing it up, & then he just fell to the floor, & cried his heart out, cause he knew that it never will be okay, & he has no idea that Danny was gonna come over, & visit him.

 

Danny managed to get his share & Steve's share of the paperwork done, Kono & Chin waved him off, & each of them said this, "Go make sure that he is okay, Danny", The Hawaiian Beauty said in a commanding tone, The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, "Call us if you need us", Then, They shooed him out, reassuring him that they can get the rest of the paperwork all done, & everything else too. He thanked them, & sped off to Steve's house, & let himself in, He was heartbroken by the scene in front of him.

 

"Steve, Oh, Baby, It's okay, Danno's here, I am here, Let it out", The Blond said, as he snuggled up against him, & held him close, as they cuddled. They stayed like that for awhile, Steve took the bull by the horns, & said, "I am sorry for leaving like that, It's just that, I had a bad dream in my office, while I was relaxing for awhile, Before I tackled my paperwork, & the last week, It all hit me at once", Danny was nodding in understanding, & he let the former seal continue. "I dreamt that I lost you...And....", he couldn't go on, cause of the emotion, he was feeling, He said this to him, confessing finally after 3 years.

 

"I love you, Danny Williams, I love you, Like I never loved anyone else in my whole life, I feel complete, when I am with you, You keep me grounded, & I just feel happy being around you, & Grace, I feel like I won the lottery, when I met you guys, Plus, I get a bonus with the team, I just want to let you know how I feel", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, as he kissed him passionately, Steve returned it with just as much feeling. "I love you too, My Crazy, & Sexy Super Seal, We won't let fear win", & he kissed the top of his head, & pulled him up, Steve smiled, as he was being upstairs to his bedroom, where their fun _will_ really take place.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
